


Secret Ingredient

by shadedScribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, post-canon stuff did Jane dirty and I'm not here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Jane teaches Jade how to bake.
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Jade Harley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a Jade mood lately- correction, I'm always in a Jade mood and it flares up sometimes, so expect some Jade-related drabbles/ficlets/I forget the technical definition of how long those are supposed to be.

“Well, it’s been an hour, so let’s pull it out and see how you did.”

Jade nodded and removed the pumpkin pie from the oven. Now that they were in the new world together, and Jade had been able to reestablish her gardens with a proper variety of food plants, Jane had pointed out that it was a shame that she had all of these lovely fruits without being able to do anything special with them, and offered to show her around a kitchen.

Jade had tried to do some cooking and baking when she was younger, going off of recipes from the internet and choppy streams of cooking shows. She hadn’t been very good at it though, and Bec couldn’t exactly help her learn. And of course, she couldn’t afford to waste too much food in practicing, so she had mostly given up, except for a few simple and reliable recipes. She did know about a hundred different ways to make a salad at least.

As it turned out, it was a lot easier to learn when someone was showing you what to do in person. Jade’s pie was a touch wobbly but still quite nice. Not as nice as the Platonic ideal of a pie that Jane had produced as an example, but hey, there was no sense in comparing yourself to Michelangelo on your first day of art school.

“That’s pretty good.” said Jane. “Just leave it on the counter to finish up for a bit.”

“Should we put it in a little longer to firm it up?” Jade asked.

“No, it’s still baking from the internal heat. Leave it in any longer and it might get overdone. Here, let me make a note of that.”

Jane wrote it down in her neat blue-inked handwriting; she was assembling a handwritten cookbook full of personalized recipes just for Jade, complete with helpful reminder notes and tips that people normally were expected to pick up through experience.

As the two of them cleaned up the kitchen, Jade turned to Jane. 

“Thanks for helping me with this, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble.” said Jane. “A pleasure, even. I know that when you grow up alone on an island, you don’t always get the chance to learn things like this, and I would hate to think of any friend of mine being deprived when I could help them out.” She smiled at Jade. “Feel free to come to me for anything you ever need help with.”

Jade leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek.

“Thanks. You can always ask me for help too, if you ever need anything that I’m good at.”

Jane cocked her head thoughtfully as she dried the last few measuring cups.

“Actually, now that I think of it, I wanted to get your opinion on something. We’re setting up a new water treatment plant out in the sticks for some of the trolls who prefer to live in the forest, but it’s too far to connect to the main power grid.”

“Hmm.” Jade thought for a second. “I might have a few ideas. Should we discuss it over pie?”

“That sounds lovely.”


End file.
